He's What I Go To School For
by NickJ'sgirl
Summary: Miley has to start her senoir year of high school off without a boyfriend and her dad as the principal. She is pretty sure it's going to be a horrible year. Until she meets her history teacher, Mr. Jonas.
1. Chapter 1

"Beep, Beep, Beep." Ugh I don t want to get up, not at all. First of all, I only got about three hours of sleep last night. Second, I am so not excited to start my senior year off boyfriend-less and my dad as the principal of my school. I was awake almost all night, trying to come up with ways to avoid my dad and my ex boyfriend, Nick. He and I dated for three years. And I thought we would actually make it. I thought we would be high school sweethearts and be together forever. But then I found him cheating on me with the new skank in town, Selena. I don t see anything about her that I don t have except my daddy is not a millionaire and hers is. That is probably why he cheated on me. Now for my dad, he thought it would be so much fun to teach at my school but never had the chance too. When he saw my principal was retiring he applied for the job and was accepted. Now he is going to be at school with me everyday. He will be watching me like a hawk.

As I turn over I my dad from the bottom of the stairs, "Miley, Honey wakey wakey we don t want to be late on our first day."

I get up out of bed and say to myself "Here we go again..."


	2. Chapter 2

We leave the house at exactly seven o clock. I try to avoid any form of conversation with my dad by just giving him simple yes and no answers. "Okay Miles what's wrong with you?" my dad asked

"Nothing." I couldn't tell him the truth he'd be so hurt.

"You don't want me at your school do you?" I just shrug. "I won't embarrass you if that's what you re worrying about."

"Promise?"

"Pinky Promise." We interlock our pinkies and laugh.

"Woo that's a relief!"

* * *

"Miley, Miley wait up!" My best friend Lilly frantically called as she jogged towards me in her blue jeans and ketchup stained fall out boy shirt. I had to secretly laugh at her because she has worn that shirt every first day of school since the sevnth grade. It's her "Lucky First Day Of School Shirt" I know she looks ridiculous in it but I can't change her mind on wearing it.

"Hey girl! What s up?" I didn't really need to ask that since we are basically sisters and we tell each other everything.

"Oh nothing much. Have you seen Nick yet?"

I shudder "Please don't even bring that jerk up. I have to move on and being reminded of him doesn't help much."

"Sorry."

I see a guy walk into school. He must be new because I had never seen him before. He was really cute. He dressed very classy with his blue abercombie polo and khacki pants. He looked really smart too. He had a pair black rimmed glasses which looked really sexy on him. He's the only person I've ever seen that could pull that off. He had a little bit of scruff on his face but that's just what guys like to have to show their manliness. He walks past me and I smile at him. He smiles back. I have to get to know this guy. The bell rings. "Where you going?"

Lilly pulls her schedule out of her purple folder "History"

"Yay me too"

* * *

The bell rang and everyone was still talking when our new, young teacher came into the classromm.

"Hello class. My name is Mr. Jonas you're History teacher."

I just laid my head in my hands when I heard this. Seriously I thought to myself. A teacher, I want him so bad but he has to be a teacher. Erg!

"Miss?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sick?"

"No"

"Well then I suggest you keep your head up. And I think you can be the first to tell me your name and something you like to do."

"Okay. Well my name is Miley Stewart and I like to play guitar."

"You're the principals daughter then"

"Yeah, I am."

"Okay, so whos next." He called out to the rest of the class.

* * *

After school I was just roaming the hallways waiting for my dad to finish up with his excessive amount of paperwork. I walk past Mr. Jonas's room and see him playing a guitar. I walk into his room and he immediately stops.

"Rebekah, haven't you heard of a thing called knocking?"

"Sorry, I just saw you in here playing, maybe I can give you a few tips." I said with a chuckle.

"Do you think I need tips on playing guitar. I have been playing since I was 14."

"Then let me hear you play something then."

"Okay."

He starts to strum his guitar to a tune that is very familliar to me. He starts to sing, which totally takes me off guard.

_"If time were still the sun would never, never find us.  
We could light up, the sky tonight and I could see the world through your eyes  
And leave it all behind"_

As he continues to sing I start to get mesmerized by his voice. He was staring into my eyes which made me melt inside. I finally recognized the song to be one that Nick sang to me. He stopped sining but we were still looking into each others eyes. As soon as we realized what we were doing, we quickly looked away.

"You are really, really good. You probably could have made it in the music industry, why didn't you try?"

"I never really thought of music as a career, it's just something I like ot do in my spare time." There was a long awkward silence until Mr. Jonas said something again. " You said you played the guitar. Play something" He handed me his guitar as I tried to refuse.

"No I can't, Mr. Jonas. I already know you beat me."

"Call me Joe and I don't know that. Let me just here you first."

"Fine"

I started to sing a song I had written recently.

_"Finally, I've been waiting for this moment for you to see the real me.  
It's been an illusion but I never meant to fool you.  
I got caught up in a fantasy"_

Joe was smiling at me the whole time I was singing. It distracted me a little but I continued to play. I finish up the song and hand him his guitar back.

"Wow!" He said to me his face in a smiling and shocked face. "You're really good."

"Really? I don't usually play for anyone other than my best friend. Lilly and my dad. They always say really good but they are kind of obligated to tell me that."

"Well I give criticism a lot and I have none to give to you because everything about you is amazing.

Did he just say everything about me is amazing? Oh my gosh is he falling for me...? While all these thoughts were going around in my head Joe was nervously smiling back at me. He was probably having a little conversation in his head too.

"Thanks Joe, that really means a lot to me." I look at the clock and notice that it is almost 4:30. "Hey, I better get going my dad is probably ready to leave." I get up out of my seat and he stands up also. He gently grabs my arm and pulls me in for a kiss. I was completely shocked but I continued to kiss him back. He pulls away and smiles at me. "What was that for?"

"I don't know it was like I couldn't resist it. If you would have left and I hadn't have kissed you, I would be going crazy. You're a cool girl, Miley. I know I'm your teacher but I'm a rebel. I like to break rules for special people." He kissed me again and the I finally left his classroom to find my dad. Everything is going to be okay I thought to myself.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry last chapter was really short it was my first time to post and I was just experimenting with it. Hope you guys are liking it. Review please I'd like to see what everyone thinks of it. :)**


End file.
